1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a key case in which a key is retractably received therein.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional key generally includes a blade portion and a bow portion, the blade portion includes serration and warding so as to be inserted into a key hole and a user holds the bow portion to rotate the key to unlock a lock. The total length of the conventional key is the sum of the blade portion and the bow portion, and the length of the conventional key is too long to be easily stored. The serration of the blade portion is sharp so that if the key is simply put into a pocket or purse, the sharp serration might scrub objects such as cellular phone or MP3. Although there is a bag for storing the keys in the market, the bag is bulky and not convenient to be carried and stored. Besides, the key bag has to be long enough to receive the length of the bow portion and the blade portion. The user has to open the bag and then pick the correct one of the keys to unlock the door, and then the key is re-stored into the bag and zip the bag again. The procedures take time.
The present invention is to provide a key case wherein the key is retractably stored in the case and does not have the bow portion so that the length of the unit of the key case and the key is shorter. The blade portion can be pushed out by pushing a top plate of the key case, and the key is received into the case by operation of two push bars.